theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bone Spectre
The Bone Spectres are a race of sentient and living skeletal constructs originating from Xernes. The bodies and waponry of Bone Spectres are not consistent, as the skeletal structure is not their actual form. Their true and only form is the blue mists and energies that surround their bodies. These energies are capable of inhabiting and manipulating the movements of objects around them. It should be of note that until an object that a Bone Spectre has inhabited is destroyed, they will not be able to leave this body. As such, the bodies and weaponry of Bone Spectres are of high importance to them, and each is a symbol of conflict. Bone Spectres supplemented their inability to wear armor through ornately crafted metal bones used as their bodies, a symbol of status and power. The Nexus The Bone Spectres first originated in a place that they refer to only as the Nexus. The Nexus was a massive torrent of energy that all Bone Spectres are were bound to from their creation. Because it is impossible for Bone Spectres to procreate, the Bone Spectres relied on the Nexus to sustain their population. Upon the destruction of a Bone Spectre's body, their essence would immediately be sucked back to the Nexus where a new body would be forged for them to inhabit. This made the Bone Spectres essentially undying. The Nexus was surrounded by scores of forges to build new bodies for defeated Bone Spectres to inhabit. Upon the forging of a body, any Bone Spectre who wished to inhabit a body could take one and return to their fight as normal. As such, the Bone Spectres viewed death as little more than a new beginning. Bone Spectres do not die of age or disease, or even experience them. It is due to this undying state that their race grew so bold, brutal, and relentless in the face of danger. Origination The Bone Spectres originated as part of a trio of races created on the lower planes of Xernes, behind the Impenetrable Mists and away from the Chaex on the other side. The Bone Spectres were originally a mass of energy located in the northern regions of these planes. There, they begun inhabiting dead animals and cleverly using them to form more efficient forms for themselves before they were finally able to craft the first Bone Spectre. This Bone Spectre proceeded to form more and more bodies until every Bone Spectre essence had a body. As such, mining and smithing were among some of the most values professions in Bone Spectre civilization. During this development period, the Bone Spectres also mastered magic and grew bolder and bolder as they accustomed themselves to their immortality. No Bone Spectre is older than the other, they were all born at the same time and no new Bone Spectres could be born. All other Bone Spectres were part of a military. Forming doctrines and uniting under their ruler, the Bone Lord, the Bone Spectres were thrust into war with the Nameless and Lek'tzr. They formed fortifications around the Nexus, as it was their only way to sustain their civilization. They then set out across the lands. The Bone Spectres first conquered the Lek'tzr, who promptly retreated behind their walls. They then encoutnered a new enemy, the Nameless. The Nameless had proven a worthy adversary, and the Bone Spectres were unable to gain an advantage in the war. Ultimately, it was the discovery of Xernium that tipped the balance in the favor of the Nameless. The Bone Spectres' magics were turned against them and they were unable to win. The Nameless forced them into submission when they ultimately captured, but preserved, the Nexus. Extinction The Bone Spectres had reached a truce with the Nameless. They ruled over their planes together and later annexed the Lek'tzr after a brief war. The three races, united, dominated their planes. The Bone Spectres learned the masterful manipulation of metals and ores, including Xernium. They were also fierce and immortal warriors, deployed by the Nameless as shock troopers. Bone Spectres developed their skills in combat through sparring and simulated war. During this period, Gorignus, a Bone Spectre of unique style and exceptional skill, was crowned as the Bone Lord's champion and the ultimate fighter of the Bone Spectre army. The arrival of the Forbidden on Xernes was the cause of their ultimate downfall. Vathirumus, Erebos, and Ace, along with their forces, invaded Xernes. Through guerilla warfare and ultimate military prowess, they bested the Nameless and Bone Spectres in a long war. The Lek'tzr again retreated behind their walls. Eventually, the Forbidden discovered the Nexus and destroyed it, killing the Bone Lord in the process. Any Bone Spectres killed from that point were dead, their essences destroyed with their bodies. The Bone Spectres were eradicated, their allies' numbers dwindled beyond repair. Present Day Presently, only one Bone Spectre still remains alive. Gorignus, their ancient champion, survived in hiding from the Forbidden. He is now in hiding with Averius and the remaining Nameless. He had discovered a method to replicate the Nexus with their help, but not before the Bone Spectres had been annihilated. Now, he utilizes this to survive. He has since served as Averius' messanger and enforcer for the past 50,100 Azerothian years, during which sightings of him were few. He most commonly interacts with Erebos and Vathirumus, two of the Forbidden responsible for his race's downfall. His interactions with them have been reported as a mix of hostility and general foreboding speech. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Species